


Some Patience

by kennedie_exe



Series: FFXV Kink Week btw [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desperation, Gladio and Ignis are both oblivious, M/M, Noctis is enjoying this too much, Prompto is too low key, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Vibrators, high key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: The windows were down, the sun was out, it was a good day; A normal day. The car ride would have been more normal if Prompto didn't have a vibrator pressed inside him on the lowest, most annoying setting ever.





	Some Patience

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 7 Installment for FFXV Kink Week!
> 
> Day 7: Sex Toys Under Clothing

It was supposed to be funny. Just something to spice up the road trip a bit but here Prompto was now; Withering, regretting, praying to the gods that Ignis would drive a touch faster so they could get to the hotel already. He can see Noctis in the rear view mirror, smirking at him yet Gladio nor Ignis knows what's going on. It's a little game. It involves some patience, some self-control, and a lot of keeping this a secret. The windows were down, the sun was out, it was a good day; A normal day. The car ride would have been more normal if Prompto didn't have a vibrator pressed inside him on the lowest, most _annoying_ setting ever.

 

He had to be good to get his relief. Just one more hour of this torture, _one_ _more._ And really, it shouldn't be too hard but every now and then, that buzzing sensation would intensify shortly making him jolt in his seat. Eyes slammed shut, thighs clamping together, lower lip between his teeth as he tried to conceal the sounds threatening to escape. He felt his blonde hair plasters to his flushed forehead from sweating, his breath coming out in short puffs, his body shaking ever so slightly but he had to keep it under control. It was a rule to not get caught.

 

Noctis makes it hard for him, he got a kick out of seeing Prompto on the edge like the sadist he was. He'll ask Ignis to stop every now and then for no real reason but Ignis does so anyways.  Even going as far as requesting to take a shortcut through the more uneven roads which was truly an evil act. Each bump made the toy briefly press against Prompto’s prostate, teasing him, making him squirm and gasp so much that he had to cover his sounds with coughing. Ignis glances from the road to him every once in a while, a little worry spreads across his face.

 

“Prompto, you look rather unwell. Are you catching a cold? You've been shivering and you looked quite feverish…” All Prompto could hear, could _feel_ was that buzzing inside him. He hears Ignis but God, if he tried to respond he's afraid a moan would come out.

 

“Earth to blondie, Ignis _asked_ you something.” Noctis spoke with a sharp tone only Prompto could recognize. It's that tone that got Prompto all hot and bothered behind closed doors. Got him in that certain mentality that's not suppose to show around the others. He submits too easily.

 

“I-Yeah, I think I'm… sick, b-but don't worry about me dude. I'll be fine-” Prompto cut his words short to bite at his lip when the buzzing sensation increased as he was talking. His eyes land on Noctis’s in the rear view mirror once more as a plea to stop yet that smirk still graced the prince's face. He's so glad Ignis eyes were mostly on the road so he didn't see how much he was struggling right in the seat next to him.

 

He gasped when a cold hand was pressed on his heated forehead. God, he hoped that didn't sound like a moan. “H-hey you scared me big guy. A warning w-would have been nice…” He knew his words were wavering.

 

“Yeah, he's burning up. We could stop for a sec so he can get him some water to drink and medicine. Splash some water on his face too.” Gladio had spoke this, that cool hand leaves him burning up within.

 

“We d-don’t have to. We're almost-”

 

“I think we should stop. Who knows what he may have, _right_ Prompto?” Prompto took a sharp intake of breath at the interruption. That tone of voice was back from Noctis and a shot of pleasure went through him upon hearing those words, it's so unfair. There's no getting out of this.

 

“Right you are Noct. We'll stop at the next gas station.” Ignis confirmed.

 

There's a deep dark feeling of arousal that came from the idea of Ignis or Gladio finding out what's really happening to him. It's so wrong but with the prince toying him like this, they might realize soon enough. Noctis moves the dial that controlled the vibrator from low- which just wasn't enough, to high- which was almost too damn much. All of this and Prompto’s not supposed to cum until they reach the hotel or he'll be punished. He's so incredibly hard, so tempted to get off in the gas station bathroom or at least relieve some of the building pressure. He doesn't think he'll last to the hotel.

 

They reached the nearest gas station soon enough. Prompto just wanted to stay in the car but was instructed by Ignis that rehydration and cooling off was the first step of getting over illness. Being sick would have been easier than _this_ situation. He's not even sure he could walk with his legs so numb just from sitting and suffering. He practically dragged himself out of the car, legs so wobbly that he almost falls if Noctis didn't catch him.

 

“I got him. You two go to the shop, I'll keep my eye on him.” Noctis voiced, Prompto gulped. _No, no, no…  Yes, yes, yes..._

 

“Don't be too long now. We still have a bit before we reach the hotel so do be quick.” Ignis stated before he and Gladio were off.

 

Noctis’s grip on him grew a bit stronger, his lips pressed against his ear. “Lets go cool you down.” Prompto didn't know if he should be relieved or terrified. Both emotions, intriguing.

 

The cool walls of the bathroom felt so good against his blazing skin. The feeling would have been better if Noctis didn't have his knee pressed against his erection or a hand gripping his jaw with a little roughness. He's able to moan now but his sounds were covered by a rough pair of lips. The prince's tongue licked around his mouth, so good that it's enough to get him off. The vicious cycles of the toy was rubbing his inside raw, Noctis cranking it higher until it was all the way up causing his legs to tremble. He's practically screaming into the kiss at the intensity. It's _too much, too much, too much_ -

 

Then Noctis pulls back.

 

Prompto made the most undignified noise at such a lost. He's never been so desperate in his life. He's rutting against Noctis’s knee like a fucking dog in heat but he didn't care, God he just wanted to get off. Noctis was so good at teasing him but this was a whole new level of torture. Prompto feels like he'll ever pass out or explode if he doesn't at least relieve himself just once.

 

“ _Noct_ \- I… f-fuck… I can't… _please_ !” It hurts almost _too_ good and his masochism might be showing but Prompto was so deep in submission that he'd do anything just to cum.

 

“Gotta wait until we get to the hotel remember? You've been a good boy this whole time, don't wanna ruin it now, right?” Noctis was the worst. Prompto’s pants were soaked in precum, he's been on the verge of orgasm for too long now that just about any contact would make him cum in his pants.

 

“I d-don’t think I can last-” His words cut off by a hand to his throat. It's supposed to be meant as threatening but Prompto only moans upon contact.

 

“You're _going_ to last because I said so. Gonna punish you if you don't. Now, let's get back to the Regalia. I bet the others are waiting.” Noctis stepped completely away from him, that demanding voice is all Prompto wanted to hear; That strong hand he wanted back around his neck. He's so out of it, so _desperate_ but he had to be good, so good for Noctis.

 

He made his way back to the car. The setting on the vibrator was back on the lowest setting which he could deal with. Any higher and he might end up cumming in his pants in the back seat of the Regalia.

 

“Hey Gladio, take the front seat I want Prompto to show me some of his pictures.” Noctis spoke, giving said blonde a _look_ when he climbed into the seat next to him. That initial grip to Prompto’s thigh was hard, warning like and from there, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy car ride at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I really like a dom Noctis tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The week is almost over and I hope everyone has been enjoying it so far <3


End file.
